


Arthur喵&Eames喵

by zaogao_7



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaogao_7/pseuds/zaogao_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喵喵喵喵喵喵喵</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur喵&Eames喵

Arthur喵和Eames喵

Arthur是一只孟加拉猫。

众所周知的，孟加拉猫是有名的血统高贵身手矫健，Arthur和它的兄弟姐妹们都继承了这些优点，不过比起她的兄弟姐妹们，Arthur总是更加的冷静于自制。每当别的猫咪忙着和母亲打打闹闹锻炼肌肉的时候，Arthur总是趴在黑色的天鹅绒垫子上，摆出一副”你们这些愚蠢的猫咪只能被愚蠢的人类玩弄“的表情默默的整理自己已经完美无瑕的外表。

Eames是一只英国短毛猫。

作为一只合格的英国短毛猫，Eames最喜欢的活动是模仿路过这片社区的野猫的举止，他天生聪明，总是叫人惊叹。不过Eames得承认，他最讨厌的事情莫过于洗澡了，哦拜托，世界上怎么会有喜欢洗澡的猫咪？偏偏身为一只毛发密实又柔软的短毛猫，Eames每个月都要承受不少于三次的清洗。

Arthur总是很嫌弃隔壁的Eames不洗澡这个恶习。哦，拜托，世界上怎么会有不喜欢洗澡的猫咪？身为一只决心随时保持干净整洁的猫咪，Arthur每周都会用主人准备的温水对自己进行全身上下的清洁。在Arthur看来，每周一次的清洁是必须的，如果不是因为洗澡太多了会损害肤质，他准会每天早中晚按时洗三次的。

Cobb和Eames一样是一只英国短毛猫。虽然现在他已经胖到从自家的宠物门出去都会被卡住的地步了，不过据说好几年前，Cobb是这一片最英俊的短毛猫，连经常能勾引到可爱淑女青睐的Eames也自叹不如。不过自从和Mal结婚并且有了一儿一女之后，Cobb就彻底放弃维持他帅气的外表了。顺带一提，Mal仍然是这一片最优雅最美丽的女王。  
Eames总是喜欢来Cobb这里散步——尤其是每个月需要洗澡的时候。再一次看见从宠物入口优雅的爬进来的Eames的时候，Cobb已经放弃”把Eames赶出去“这个想法了。

Cobb懒洋洋摇了摇尾巴：”又到清洗日了吗Eames？“  
旁边忙着照顾James和Phillia的Mal扭过头来，不赞同的瞥了一眼Eames。不过Eames的视线已经被在旁边优雅的舔着前爪的Arthur吸引了。  
他说：“这不是Arthur Darling吗？”他刻意拉长了Darling的发音，这让Mal和Cobb都忍不住笑了起来。  
Arthur放下了爪子，一脸嫌弃的看着Eames。Eames，这简直就是灾难。

他说：＂离我远点，Eames，隔着三米远我都可以闻出来你两周没有洗澡了。＂这句话成功的让Eames委屈的退后了一步。于是Arthur头也不回的从宠物入口走掉了。

Arthur第二次见到Eames的时候，他看起来比上次更脏了，也更糟糕了。浑身的毛发都纠结了起来，他Arthur发誓他闻到了血的味道。Eames地表情倒是没什么变化，他小心翼翼的凑上来，讨好的舔了舔Arthur的鼻尖，然后转身就要走。

＂至少洗个澡吧。＂Arthur听见自己这样说到。

Eaems的表情瞬间变的苦逼兮兮的，他讨厌洗澡！不过既然是Arthur Darling的吩咐，就算是跳进充满拉布拉多的大笼子他也会去做的。

洗完澡的Eames浑身湿漉漉的，不过他自己到底很满意和Arthur一样的橘子香波味，Ari好心的吧Eames吹成一个蓬蓬松松的毛球，然后放到Arthur黑色的天鹅绒垫子上。Arthur已经快要睡着了，碰到热源就迷迷糊糊的蹭过来把尾巴缠在Eames的尾巴上，眼睛都没有睁开的就继续睡了。Eames用前爪拍拍Arthur的脑袋，把头埋在Arthur顺滑又好闻的皮毛里，也睡着了。

 

第二天Arthur起来的时候，Eames已经消失了。一起消失的还有Eames的主人Yuself。Arthur虽然别扭的不肯承认，不过他找遍了所有Eames会去的地方，整个社区的每一寸，他都仔细的翻找过了。Eames 彻底的消失了。 过了两个月，Arthur彻底放弃了寻找Eames这件事情。

或许对Eames来说，自己并不重要，他这样想着。然后准备彻底把那只讨厌的不爱洗澡的还爱挑逗自己的英国短毛猫彻底从记忆里赶了出去——至少Arthur是这么告诉Cobb和Mal的。 

 

==================

 

两年后。

两年可以发生很多事。Mal去世了，她死于一场车祸，为了保护James和Phillia。Cobb再也不能忍受别的猫对“都是Cobb的错所以Mal才会死”的非议。Arthur自愿和他一起离开了社区。可怜的Ari伤心了很久，但是这也没有阻止Arthur离去的脚步。 

 

Cobb和Arthur流浪了整整两年，期间发生了很多事情。他们路过了很多社区，见了很多流浪的，不流浪的猫们，也曾经试图加入某些群体，不过都以失败告终。期间Arthur的成长不可忽视，身为一只名贵的孟加拉猫，他天生的战斗意识和灵活的伸手让他一次又一次的逃过了死亡。最惊险的一次要数Cobb接受了另外一个群体的委托试图盗取Saito的秘密。Saito是一只威严的日本短尾猫，看上去总是板着脸。Saito有很多手下，那些猫咪追着逃亡的Cobb和Arthur跑了很久。 不过最终因为和Fischer组织的争执，Cobb和Arthur才逃过一劫。

Cobb和Arthur又继续流浪了一年，直到再次被Saito雇佣。那也是Arthur两年后第一次再见到Eames。

 

Eames胖了很多，再也不是以前优雅的猫咪了。不过Arthur觉得他肯定还是很讨厌洗澡，那身本该柔顺但是现在乱糟糟还散发着烤鱼味道的皮毛很好的说明了问题。相反的，Eames再见到Arthur似乎并不惊讶，甚至还有余裕嘲笑Arthur。

他说：“身为一只流浪猫，你总是不能丢掉那该死的洁癖和臭脾气，Arthur。”

Arthur不甘示弱的反击到：“如果流浪猫群体都和你一样，Eames，”他上下打量了下Eames乱糟糟的，疏于打理的外表，“那么我肯定他们整体的品味都被你拉低了。”

Eames忍不住愉悦的笑了起来，他偷偷溜过来舔了舔Arthur的鼻子，就和好几年前他在Mal和Cobb家里对他做的一样。Arthur忍不住想起了Mal，还有James和Phillia，然后是Ari，还有他的兄弟姐妹们。

 

然后他一爪子打开了Eames，惹得正在和Saito交谈的Cobb也忍不住往这边看着。Arthur。

Eames倒是一点也不意外的样子，甚至还有扭过头去对Saito和Cobb做了个鬼脸。  
“我和Arthur Darling在叙旧呢，各位。”

 

 


End file.
